


Raindrops

by effectaffect



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gen, Gift Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 03:46:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10677027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/effectaffect/pseuds/effectaffect
Summary: Three pairs in the rain.





	Raindrops

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tienwashere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tienwashere/gifts).



> Happy Springtime! I hope these sudden showers bring you some joy. Thanks for the adorable prompt!

"From the sky, an outpouring of inspiration!" 

"It's a _down_ pour, Victor..."

"It's an opportunity!"

Victor grabbed hold of Yuuri, using a ladies' ballroom frame. Yuuri couldn't help but twirl him. 

It would be ridiculous, two grown men twirling in the rain, if they weren't so embarrassingly in love. 

* * *

Sueng Gil didn't look up when the rain stopped falling directly over his head. Now was the time to reward the pooch for being such a good pooch. "It's no use trying to stay dry at the dog run, Phichit." He recognized those rain boots.

"You know the respiratory mask won't keep you from getting a cold?" Phichit smiled. He knew Seung Gil wore that stuff so he was less recognizeable. The dog barked, tail wagging enthusiastically.

Seung Gil looked up and tried not to smirk. "You can take us for tea, if you're so concerned."

* * *

Yuri let out a howl like a wet cat. Otabek shrugged out of his coat and hoisted it over the two of them, though Yuri in his mesh shirt was already soaked.

"It is the only downside to the motorcycle," Otabek admitted. The faintest trace of amusement curled the corners of his lip upward.


End file.
